Secret Chambers
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Ann, the demands, the love, and her heart.


All right, fourth fic in english and it's still embarrassingly stupid.

It's ann's turn now. i like the girl.

enjoy the fic :)

...

You were just a girl with hands touching duster and mop. You ate bread from a humble plastic plate. You were a natural with gold on a familiar classic teller; still the common knowledge of algebra and trigonometry shall never become an asset of yours. As if you cared. The famous idea which made young lasses and lads were scarce on the island never had the access into those modest dreams of yours.

They don't call you by the name 'fair lady' nor 'fleur de la ville' which were the proud crown worn by the shopkeeper's daughter whom you slightly detested. Never did once you prove the worth to earn too high credits from your father. But still the both of you climbed the hill with blessed laughter.

Just as cliché as all maidens' winding road, you had this legendary unrequited love for a sweet young lad, you couldn't help but to put your hope under your knees. You think your heart which was wider than the prairie on the pioneers' age had no locked chambers. But sometimes the best fruits needed more generosity from the time to be fully ripened.

….

"Can you fetch me some onions? They're on the basket beside the fridge. I forgot to put them in."

"Sure. Here."

"Thanks."

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"You haven't told me what you think about the apple pie I made yesterday."

"The one with the same recipe as your entry at the cooking festival? You won it, I'm sure it tasted as decent as ever."

"But I put some more apples and lessen the sugar. I thought the previous one was too sweet and lacked its original taste. I also put in some cinnamons, just to see if they might blend well."

"It tasted decent, Ann."

That point you would reassure your heart that nothing blistered it, since no blister was intended to you.

"Dad, I think we should buy a new broom. The old one has gaps on it and it takes me forever to clean the boys' room. Especially on summer."

"That Kai is going to come back next week, eh? The year sure rolled quickly, you're getting too old, now."

"Hmm. That's why we should get me a new broom."

"I hope you're not planning to take that summer boy as your spouse. He's a perky player. He breaks girls' heart like pinching a grape."

"Am not."

"Your mother used to unbraid her hair. Maybe you should try letting your hair down. Its color is so beautiful."

"Where are you taking this conversation to?"

"What I wanted to say is, that maybe you should be more… girly, umm, maybe feminine is the right word. Maybe then someone would see that you're more than just a friend."

"Dad, I've told you so many times before to drop this topic."

"You don't think about staying here, letting time passes, and become an old maid, eh? I really wish to see you happy with your own complete family."

"No! Dad, just… this whole future thing… the getting married… men… just drop the topic, okay?"

Then you would excuse yourself, blaming the chores for such sudden withdrawal. You would channel forlorn thoughts and drops of crystal to the good old broomstick.

….

They titled you as the jolly little bird with delightful songs on the brink of your beak. You did enjoy the title. Most of the time.

"I went to the library today, and read a very interesting book. It was stated that most red-heads are bad in temper."

"Really? Well, it was a rare of you to visit the library, dear. I thought you only care about wines."

"Well, I actually came to see the librarian."

"My daughter? Oh, she's a good girl. Like her father, she's an intelligent little lass."

"She is, she is. By the way, I wonder why that old Doug doesn't send his daughter to study?"

"You mean Ann? I heard that she's not that bright of a girl. She only knows how to use broom and pan."

"Really? That's rather unfortunate. Ann is such a diligent girl, even though she would't success at college, I'm sure she would at least get a decent job with good salary to provide a living in the city."

"I don't think staying in the inn forever is a good thing for such girl. The inn is prone of accident between, you know, growing boys and girls."

"Oh, that's what Doug is planning for Ann. He wants her to get married and live in the island to help him running the inn. That inn is broken without the girl."

"If only Ann is a smart girl with wits and guts. She might be having a better life somewhere else. Too bad she's as plain as a pie."

"As plain as a pie! Oh, that was hilarious. Ann's specialty is pies, right?"

"Oh, yes, and at the previous cooking festival, she-"

You played deaf at that point. Biting your lower lips, because you couldn't serve the guests with dark circles under your eyes, could you? And you don't cry. You kept holding on that vague truth to keep yourself from having severe bruises.

…

Your belief that you had no secret chambers inside of your happy castle was starting to fade ever since you saw those feeble orbs. Then you repaired your perspective, believing that there was _one_ secret chamber on the rear end.

"I've made your bed and swept the floor. If you need any help, laundry, snacks, magazines, or stuffs like that, just call me, 'kay?"

"What would you like for dinner? Whatever? I saw you really liked the curry rice yesterday. I'll make one for you. Do you like it hotter or milder? Well, I'll make it hotter then."

"I really enjoy cleaning and cooking. I like this life here. What do you like to do? I mean, everyone has something he enjoys doing, right?"

"So, umm, what brings you here, to this boondocks town? I'm… I'm… so sorry. I didn't mean to… you know, sorry."

"Sometimes I really miss my mom. But I know she's happy up there so I guess I'll make her even happier if I'm happy here."

"How's the omelet? I added special spice imported from Indonesia. I hope you like it."

"I made you a special lunch. I wish you don't forget lunches and starve yourself at the church."

"You? Ordering muffin mix? I thought you hate them! For Claire? Oh, sure. I'll make it right away."

"I'm glad to hear that Claire found you a job. You're welcome."

"I've already tidied your room this morning."

"Oh. That's good for you."

But soon after you discovered the existence of the first secret chamber, other secret chambers, big or small, tidy or messy, one by one became visible before you. And you found out that your castle was no longer an extroverted one, no longer an innocent one, with so many locked chambers. The keys would appear eventually, as your road became more ascending and narrow. At least you hoped so.

...

review and critique me to your heart's content :)


End file.
